Ser
by Aredhiel
Summary: Porque es la materialización de su miedo en forma de un negro vacío que ríe sin reír, y que observa sin ojos / Canonverse / GEN / Hanji Zoe / Fanfic escrito para el desafío "Rugidos", de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias |** Referencias al manga. Gore (?).

 **Summary |** Porque es la materialización de su miedo en forma de un negro vacío que ríe sin reír, y que observa sin ojos / Canonverse / GEN / Hanji Zoe / Fanfic escrito para el desafío "Rugidos", de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".

 **Notas**

1 || Para el concurso, me fue sorteado lo siguiente:

Personaje: Hanji Zoe.  
Frase: _"Escúchame. Yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían"_.

2 || En caso de leer esta historia con música, sugiero de la forma más atenta hacerlo con las siguientes canciones: "The Vampire Masquerade" de Waltz, o "Masked Ball" de Jocelyn Pook, que fueron las musas gestoras de esta historia.

3 || Pido perdón de antemano si salen cosas extrañas como unicornios. Esta criatura, no está acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sea rosa, pero puede jurar que ha dejado su máximo esfuerzo, su corazón y hasta su último aliento para concebir esto.

* * *

.

 **SER**

.

El hombre es un cúmulo de pasiones.

La vida, el cielo, la tierra, el follaje verde de primavera, risas tiernas, lágrimas desgarradoras, todo ello, es producto de algo intenso e indescriptible.

Es fruto de la pasión.

No existe en el mundo nada más puro y vehemente que la pasión. De ella surge todo, sin ella nada existe.

El propulsor de la realidad en sí misma, es la pasión.

La perdición y el amor absoluto, eso es la pasión.

El hilo de pensamientos de la actual comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, es interrumpido al compás del chirriante sonido de los goznes del ascensor, al empezar a mecerse, indicando por fin, que está ascendiendo a lo alto del muro, junto a sus niños.

Sus siete tristes niños, y Levi.

La azulada espesura de la madrugada aún los envuelve. De fondo, los grillos siguen coreando una nana que los invita a dormirse, pese a debilitarse mientras se elevan.

El ambiente sepulcral y taciturno llama a la soledad, y la soledad al egoísmo cínico.

Y hoy Hanji no quiere eso: el frío angustiante de la introspección. Hoy lo odia.

Incluso una estupidez de Sasha o Connie estaría bien para evitar eso, pero todavía es tan temprano, que ellos solo dormitan, en especial Sasha que, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de su compañero, aprovechando su estatura, prácticamente lo babea; pero él, permanece firme, con los ojos entrecerrados, abiertos, entrecerrados de nuevo, abiertos de nuevo, así, una y otra vez.

« _Al menos Connie está más despierto_ ».

Piensa Hanji que, derrotada al fin por el cansancio y contagiada por la placidez de la soñolencia de aquellos bajo su mando, cede espacio en su lucha y sus ojos se entrecierran un segundo.

Un segundo definitivo, un segundo mortal para su paz.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

La voz distorsionada, chillona y oscura la asalta de nuevo. Toma la forma corpórea del vacío, quizá, lo más cercano para describirla sea una sombra negrísima, oscura, que se bate feliz, arrastrándose entre todos aquellos junto a Hanji, haciéndolos temblar como una brisa brava, hasta alcanzar a su consentida, hasta poseer a Hanji, a quien absorbe en algo como un abrazo, un abrazo frío que la estremece hasta los huesos. Es necesario aclarar, que esta abominación es mimosa, muy mimosa, porque no le basta abrazar, necesita besar, posar su vacío, los trozos de hielo que tiene por labios, en la tibia mejilla de Hanji. Precisa, desatar el pánico de esa mujer fuerte para sentirse viva. Lo logra. Entonces, la voz corpórea ríe ante el terror de Hanji y se compadece, soltándola tras largar una risa juguetona.

Hanji abre los ojos de golpe, una expresión tensa invadiendo su rostro, tiembla. Las manos, se le han puesto heladas de pronto.

Sin embargo, pese a esa sensación asfixiante que le presiona el pecho, no hace más que boquear sutilmente, y solo piensa, que desea con fervor apagar esa voz en su cabeza. Lo desea tanto. Porque le roba la paz, y la paz es el único bien que posee, el más preciado de todos en el caótico mundo en el que le ha tocado vivir.

Ahoga un suspiro, la comandante no puede quejarse. No debe, no es correcto. Como líder, tiene el deber de mantenerse en una pieza, y su mente ser la más lúcida y fuerte entre aquellos que guía.

El ascenso continúa. Están a punto de alcanzar la parte media del muro. El sonido de los grillos ha desaparecido. Hanji descubre entonces, que extraña a los grillos, que prefiere sus cantos al viento que, con sus silbidos desfigurados, se le antojan a los eternos lamentos de los inocentes. Se le antojan a esa voz extraña, a su forma corpórea y su declaración constante:

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

El corazón intenta acompasársele sin lograrlo del todo. Empieza a pensar con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, sin gesticular. Las montañas forman borrones añiles que se mueven como ánimas.

¿Cómo fue que empezó todo?

« _Solo fue un libro_ ». Contesta su cabeza de forma lógica. La respuesta más sencilla siempre será la verdad.

« _Pero un libro no puede enloquecer a nadie. Un libro es solo un libro_ ».

Levi suspira a su lado, aburrido, mirando al vacío, antes de estrechar aún más sus perspicaces ojos grises y dirigirlos a ella por un momento; luego, chasquea la lengua y desvía su atención.

Aún está molesto por el episodio de antes, y Hanji no lo culpa: Levi prácticamente había tenido que abrirle la blusa y abotonársela de nuevo mientras torcía los ojos, gruñía y la insultaba por no dormir lo suficiente, y, haberse colocado tan mal la prenda a causa de la somnolencia, que prácticamente estaba exhibiendo sus pechos, solo cubiertos por la ropa interior.

Obviamente fue una acción incómoda para él, más ahora que ella es la comandante y el respeto de Levi se ha elevado. Pero era preferible a criterio de Levi, ese embarazoso episodio, que exhibir a la comandante como una mujerzuela ante los reclutas.

« _Pese a su temperamento, es un gran amigo_ ». Piensa Hanji con cariño infinito, deseando agradecerle, decir algo que le permita aferrarse a su austera compañía, para evitar quedar a merced del ambiente yermo. Sin embargo, no lo logra, y el terrorífico vacío la invade de nuevo.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

La voz canta de nuevo en su cabeza, y Hanji agradece que sus ojos estén abiertos porque no verá a la voz materializarse, solo la sentirá…

De hecho ya la siente, algo invisible alimentándose de su miedo.

Está posada a su lado, aunque a su lado no hay nada.

« _Todo fue culpa de la pasión_ ». Medita Hanji de nuevo. Todo empezó con ella.

La pasión, lo mueve todo: desde un ratoncillo ladrón, al mundo entero.

Hanji comprendió eso siendo tan solo una niña.

Fue una tarde en la cual leyendo su libro de texto para la escuela, vio como la pasión de genios viejos y desconocidos, había contribuido al mundo. Lo había cambiado y revolucionado. Desde la sencilla rueda, hasta las alcantarillas. Todo, absolutamente todo ello, había hecho la vida de las personas mejor, y todo, todo ello, había nacido de la pasión de esos genios.

Decidió entonces que todo en su vida, sería hecho con pasión.

Cuando se enlistó en el ejército y más tarde eligió a la legión, lista para entregar su vida por la humanidad, lo hizo decidida, con pasión.

Sin embargo, la frustración no tardó en tocar su puerta.

Lo hizo en una de sus primeras misiones, cuando conoció el terror puro de la impotencia y desesperación. Ocurrió, cuando un titán asesinó a su escuadrón; y ella, frágil, solo atinó a llorar y escabullirse arrastrándose sobre la tierra, el lodo y la sangre. Corrió muy lejos de ese cuadro desolador, lo hizo hasta avergonzarse de su cobardía, hasta decidir regresar reticente y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Pese a todo, la euforia, la vergüenza y la ira, le dieron fuerzas suficientes en tan determinante momento, para decapitar al titán; permitiendo que la grotesca cabeza resbalara hasta sus pies, a la que pateo con rabia en busca de desquite por las vidas arrebatadas y por el pánico que la hizo sentir.

Todo ello, fue un acto tremendamente apasionado.

Apasionado, como la naturaleza misma de Hanji Zoe, quien comprendió, al sentir el peso liviano de la enorme cabeza chocar con sus botas, despejarse sus propias ideas.

¡Lo estaba haciendo todo mal!

No debía odiar a los titanes. Todos los que la precedieron lo habían hecho y se habían estancado en la monotonía, habían perdido la pasión. Y ella era distinta.

Hanji sabía que el mundo solo avanzaba cuando había pasión.

Decidió entonces, amar a esos monstruos, y fue difícil. Pero de temperamento testarudo, con esfuerzo y dedicación, Hanji lo logró.

Los amó.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

Qué terrible es la sensación que la invade. No ve al 'ser'. No lo hace. Pero lo siente: le riza el cabello en uno de sus dedos negros, y la posee como frío, tomando la forma de una helada ventisca que la envuelve a ella en sus brazos espesos de tinta negra. La abraza a ella, solo a ella.

« _¿Nadie más lo puede sentir?_ ».

El corazón le martilla hasta en las orejas.

« _Piensa… recuerda… no dejes la mente vacía, no le des espacio… no le brindes oportunidad… o…_ ».

Hanji desconoce las consecuencias y alcance del 'ser', solo tiene certeza que no puede ser algo bueno. Las manos le tiemblan en el pasamano del ascensor, recordando…

Las pesadillas, eran y son, algo recurrente en todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento.

Tras la primera expedición, y si eras afortunado en volver, te sentirías dichoso de tener pesadillas. Recordar las fauces de un titán en sueños, era algo bueno, aunque terminaras mojando la cama por el terror. Mirar los cuerpos despedazados de tus compañeros en el mundo onírico, de igual forma estaba bien. Incluso si la fantasía se distorsionaba y veías cuerpos colgando como si se hubieran ahorcado, y sentías el frío pánico de no poder escapar de tan macabra escena, estaba muy bien; porque al despertar, podías sentirte dichoso de no formar parte de esa danza de cadáveres.

Así veía el asunto Hanji Zoe; y así lo miraban varios de sus compañeros a medida que transcurría el tiempo, y eran reconocidos como la máxima élite de soldados de la humanidad, se iban acostumbrando al horror.

En ocasiones, Hanji era capaz incluso de saber que vivía un sueño, aunque ello no disminuía ni un poco la desesperación que la invadía, cuando a pesar de conocer la falsedad del asunto, no podía despertar.

Aquella, fue una larga rutina.

Años de angustia al dormir, años de angustia al despertar.

No podía ponerse peor, era absurdo. Así lo creía Hanji, así de adaptaba estaba.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron las despedidas.

Se entregó con pasión a su trabajo, la ciencia era su escape a todo. Y avanzó, como nunca. Con la monarquía dejando de obstaculizar el paso, vivió un buen tiempo de libertad creativa haciendo lo que más amaba; aunque la angustia en el pecho le vivía instalada al saber que, una vez que terminara, irían a la guerra más importante de todas.

No hubo nada más amargo en tan hermoso tiempo que, concluir con éxito todos sus avances.

Inigualables fueron las lanzas trueno, armas mortíferas capaces de dañar incluso al titán acorazado. Esa tarde que las entregó a los comandantes, con una sonrisa tensa en la cara, fue felicitada por todos. Estaba feliz, sin embargo, al ir a dormir, solo Moblit fue capaz de ponerle la mano en el hombro y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Y Moblit esa noche le mintió, nada estuvo bien.

El día que partieron a retomar Shinganshina, Hanji revivió el horror de la debilidad y desesperación de saberse frágil e inútil, ante poderes inimaginables y desconocidos. Aunque fue peor el dolor de la pérdida: la mano extendida de Moblit a quien no pudo agarrar y salvar; las lágrimas de esos niños que luchaban entre el deber y el amor hacia el hermano perdido; la desolación e infinita tristeza de Levi por la partida de Erwin.

Hay veces en que aún siente el dolor del primer y único abrazo que Levi y ella se habían dado en toda su vida. Sobre el suelo, al pie de la cama que usaron como sepulcro del hombre que los guio, y a quien más admiraban. Ese día, notaron al fin que, de todos aquellos que fueron, solo quedaban los dos. Sus corazones latieron juntos, destrozados.

El dolor fue insoportable.

¿Hace cuánto el pecho no les quemaba así?

Regresaron, y fueron ovacionados como héroes.

Pero Hanji, al mirar las dádivas, solo pudo pensar en que eran héroes con tronos sobre montañas de cadáveres, tronos construidos con los huesos de sus seres más queridos y una alfombra de sangre bajo los pies.

Con el padecimiento del adiós, y con el aún más terrorífico escenario donde los libros que contenían la verdad del mundo, los arrojaron. Hanji dejó de poder conciliar el sueño. El terror lúcido de sus pesadillas, se volvió peor que en sus días más mozos.

Pero estaba acostumbrada a la perdida, se dijo, sin embargo, una absorbente incertidumbre la hacía rodar sobre la cama; y, cuando conciliaba el sueño, se despertaba toda sudada, agitada y llorando entre gritos.

Abrazada a su almohada, vulnerable por todos los impases psicológicos, un montón de ideas sueltas, la golpearon; pero, con una fortaleza imposible, con la pasión erigida en su estado más primigenio, juró no rendirse. Sería la misma, su alma era fuerte. La pasión la haría avanzar; aferrada a ella, conseguiría sobrellevar sus pesares en el homenaje más tierno en honor a los caídos.

Con pasión, todo se podía. Siempre se podía.

Llegó el día de la limpieza del despacho de Erwin que ahora ocuparía ella. Todos los niños ayudaron en el quehacer, excepto Mikasa y Eren que, cumplían diligentes sus castigos en prisión. Incluso Armin, que devotamente acompañaba a sus amigos, colaboró. Seducido por el aroma a madera y papel, fue capaz de abandonar el constante cuidado de los suyos con la esperanza de ser recompensado con libros, porque los libros significan conocimiento, y nada despertaba más pasión en aquel niño, que ello.

Aquel día para Hanji, no existió mejor compañero que Armin, quien vehemente y decidido pese a su naturaleza tímida, no fue capaz de negarse cuando le instó a repartirse los textos. Quedaron entonces, en leer todo lo que pudieran para distraer sus cabezas de los acontecimientos y recabar cualquier dato que los ayudara a sobrellevar el peso de la comandancia.

Las primeras noches, efectivamente, los libros que tomó del despacho de Erwin, ayudaron. Uno en particular que lejos estaba de su gusto tradicional, pero que Hanji decidió darle una oportunidad en pos de despejar su mente aturullada.

Un libro con un relato en primera persona, sin pies, ni cabeza. Pero atrayente, muy atrayente.

Hanji apenas era capaz de quitarle los ojos. Le gustaba. Le agradaba sobre todo que su cuerpo al agotarse mientras leía, caía dormido con una placidez que pensó no recuperaría. Ya no tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño e incluso las pesadillas, se habían marchado.

Hanji empezó a amar ese libro, era casi un milagro.

La pasión y su fe estaban gestando ese milagro, estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Con dos almohadas en su espalda y cabeza, sosteniendo el libro sobre su regazo, con la vela que la iluminaba derritiéndose suavemente a su lado, Hanji pasó uno de sus dedos por la hoja final, casi sentía ya la nostalgia de saber quién sería el extraño que finalmente se revelaría tras sus páginas, solo para despedirse.

Con extrañeza, Hanji notó en ese momento, que la parte donde se revelaría la identidad del desconocido que había conversado páginas enteras con ella, no se encontraba. El trozo de papel estaba arrancado, sin embargo no prestó atención, y leyó la hoja entera, la leyó hasta la línea final:

« _Odiado y temido. Estoy muerto para todo el mundo._ _ **Escúchame… Yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían…**_ ».

Recitó apenas la frase, un murmullo suave y muerto que, al apagarse en su boca, oscureció todo a su alrededor.

Una brisa que no debía circular en una habitación con la ventana cerrada, paseó por todo el lugar. La vela se apagó, Hanji la miró absorta, un parpadeo, y la vela no solo había sido consumida por la brisa, se había derretido toda: la cera esparcida sobre el soporte de metal, muerta, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer más luz con otra de sus gemelas que estaba guardada en el cajón de la pequeña mesilla junto a la cama.

El corazón le tronó en el pecho, y entonces, lo vio por primera vez: el _'ser'_ , como lo ha apodado Hanji, agazapado en un rincón de su habitación junto al ropero de madera. No tenía ojos, pero Hanji supo que la miraba. También sonreía, con una sonrisa más oscura que si mismo.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

Tuvo en ese momento, el impulso de saltar de la cama a la puerta, y correr directo al cuarto de Levi a pedirle cobijo. Seguro se enfadaría, pero le temía menos a él, a algo que en absoluto conocía.

Sin embargo, no pudo.

Se quedó paralizada, el 'ser' se arrastró galante sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella. Sonrió, aprisionándola toda, ni un musculo fuera de su alcance.

Jamás hasta ese momento, había estado tan aterrada.

Entonces gritó, desesperada, muy fuerte. Nadie escuchó. El vacío siguió sobre ella, y Hanji continuó gritando sin que nadie la oyera.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

Risas, repeticiones constantes de la frase maldita en su oído, un halo helado en su cuello, la subyugación completa…

Estaba llorando, sentía que hasta la garganta le ardía. Nadie la escuchaba. Hanji podría haber jurado que era preferible enfrentar a un titán sin espadas que una situación tan pavorosa. Nunca se había sentido tan aterrada en su vida.

Cuando Hanji se vio libre al fin, a través de la ventana, se podía ver ya al sol despuntando en el horizonte, y sus oídos captaban el agradable sonido de pasos y cuchicheos de los jóvenes soldados en el pasillo.

Hanji estuvo a punto de respirar, tranquila, atribuyendo el episodio a una de sus pesadillas, cuando notó que estaba en la misma posición en la que había sido mantenida prisionera: sus manos aguardando serenas, su dedo pulgar sutilmente en la esquina de la hoja rota. Los lentes aún sobre su nariz. Y la vela sobre la diminuta mesa, consumida toda.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

Un susurro bajito y lastimero en una voz rasgada, la apremió. Hanji no pudo hacer más que arrastrar sus ojos hasta el origen del llamado, y ahí estaba el 'ser', agazapado al pie de su cama. No se encontraba ahí en realidad, pero Hanji lo sentía, reposaba en ese lugar, mirándola con intensidad.

Tembló toda. Y nunca jamás, a partir de entonces, volvió a estar sola.

El miedo perenne, el terror sórdido la acompañó a todas partes sin poder verlo. Incluso cuando la generosa luz del día cobijaba a todos, y por supuesto, en las noches, cuando la zozobra era constante y la calma siempre se perdía.

Fue cuando dejó de dormir. No podía. Era insoportable la prisión y la impotencia de manos que no eran manos, apresándola; de gritos clamando auxilio que jamás podían ser materializados en su garganta. Pero ella, él, o lo que sea, seguía ahí, su presencia regocijándose siempre en su terror.

Cuando al fin alcanzan la cima del muro, el eco disonante del metal oxidado del ascensor, se acalla. Un paisaje todavía lóbrego, los recibe. Apenas el horizonte bañado por luces dispares que esbozan ondas lejanas sobre la hierba y la tierra.

El 'ser', está de pie junto a Hanji, como otro miembro más de la estela de lo que alguna vez fue la legión de reconocimiento. La mayoría de ojos que contemplan la lejanía, son de personas jóvenes, niños de rostros tiernos y pieles tersas que contrastan de modo desolador, con miradas profundas y apagadas, de aquellos desventurados que han vivido cientos de vidas demasiado pronto.

Hanji suspira tras su pensamiento sombrío, dejando de mirarlos. Lleva la vista al frente y camina segura, echando los hombros para atrás, irrumpiendo con pasos firmes el fuerte soplo del viento. El fiel vacío, la voz inmaterial, corretea tras ella, se arrastra a prisa. Levi también la sigue.

Existe algo tranquilizador para Hanji, cuando al mirar la guillotina del muro, su maravillosa invención, se activa. Deja de caminar para empezar un trote, olvidando por un momento sus miedos y penas, dejándose arrastrar por esa pasión dulce y tranquilizadora que la ha guiado la mayor parte de su vida.

Con cuidado, se acerca al imponente mecanismo, se aferra a él y, observa el momento estelar de la acción: el desafortunado titán que ha osado acercarse, es decapitado de un tajo. La cabeza explota en una masa amorfa de sangre y restos corpóreos, en tanto el cuerpo se sacude en una respuesta reflejo, cayendo al suelo en medio del sutil vapor del charco rojo que ha manchado la tierra negra.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

El vacío susurra en dos sonidos inarmónicos, dos voces distintas si se opta decir en palabras sencillas. Un 'ser', es aquel que a su lado la tortura y observa los restos del titán desvanecerse; otro 'ser', es aquel que en su negrísima oscuridad, sonríe sin sonreír, junto al titán fallecido que desaparece en un vaho cálido.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ». La voz distinta, con una risa y timbre igual de enloquecedor que aquella que la atormenta, la mira, ríe, y recita la frase maldita.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ». Ahora es su propio 'ser', su demonio, quien ríe en su oreja, rezando su condena una vez más. Sin embargo, Hanji no enloquece como debería. No lo hace. Porque lo entiende. La verdad dura y desgarradora, al fin la comprende.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

El titán es el monstruo al que los hombres vivos como ella, asesinan. Así lo clama el desdichado demonio a través de un ojo que ha salido disparado de la cabeza del titán al piso, en un canto acusador dirigido solo a ella.

« _No. Ya no lo eres_ ». Concluye Hanji. Una leve presión deslizándose a través de sus dedos para sostenerse de la estructura y seguir contemplando absorta el adiós de aquel compatriota condenado a la vida de una bestia.

Hanji piensa, que realmente es ridícula como sostiene Levi, quien le observa atento desde una distancia prudente. Definitivamente es ridícula. Piensa de nuevo, mientras su mano tapa su boca, y suelta una carcajada hueca producto del pánico.

Tiene miedo. Lo ha tenido desde la batalla en Shinganshina. Lo ha visto crecer y transformarse en una pavorosa abominación desde el fin de esa guerra.

Y es que la pasión por el conocimiento puede ser una bendición o una maldición, y en este mundo infernal, para ella ahora es lo segundo.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

No existe el 'ser'. Al menos no como tú pensarías. Existe, pero es fruto del pánico, la pasión y la locura. Es el miedo en su estado más transparente, más limpio y más puro. Es en realidad, la materialización de todo aquello que quema con desesperación el pecho de Hanji Zoe.

El 'ser', es el mundo.

Es todo el mundo fuera de su hogar esperando devorarlos, matarlos.

El 'ser', es esa desconocida y poderosa nación llamada Marley. Lo es, y no lo es. Es lo que supone Hanji Zoe con el conocimiento brindado por los textos del sótano; y no lo es, porque no ha palpado la verdad, porque sus ojos no lo han visto. La ignorancia es aterradora. El enemigo desconocido es aterrador.

Y ellos, Hanji, Levi y sus niños, son los hombres con vida que deben matar a ese monstruo desconocido que espera lejos, más allá de lo que percibe la vista. Deben asesinar un mundo que no conocen. Deben hacerlo. Es necesario hacerlo, o el 'ser' vivirá con Hanji hasta su último suspiro. _Porque es la materialización de su miedo en forma de un negro vacío que ríe sin reír, y que observa sin ojos_. Si Hanji es incapaz de guiar a los suyos, si ese temor sordo de fallar como la líder del cuerpo militar que tiene como deber la liberación de la humanidad dentro de los muros, llega a concretarse, entonces será el fin, y los papeles serán invertidos.

El monstruo será Hanji, Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, _todos_. Y los hombres vivos tomarán el nombre de Marley, del mundo entero, y los mataran.

La frase maldita no es más que una oda a la ironía de las percepciones. Si es honesta, al final todo está podrido, y todos los seres son inmundas criaturas dependiendo de la orilla en la que se miren.

« _Loca. Estoy loca_ ». Acepta Hanji aliviada. Más serena de comprender que aquella masa negrísima que danza a su alrededor no es más que el cumulo de todo lo que la hace humana y la debilita. Todos tenemos un monstruo igual a nuestro lado aunque no siempre podamos verlo. El 'ser', no es más que el pánico sentido con fuerza, apasionadamente hasta erizar la piel. Para Hanji, es su espejo, es sí misma, y nada es un peor verdugo y enemigo que nosotros mismos. Eso desgarra, duele, porque no es un enemigo al que podamos atacar sin herirnos. Nada es más aterrador que mirar nuestro propio reflejo y saber lo mucho que estamos viciados, sea por el miedo, o sea por el mundo.

Pero saber y aceptar eso, es un resabio de consuelo para una mente acostumbrada a buscar apasionadamente la verdad, sea esta benévola o amarga.

Con un salto, Hanji se deja caer lejos de la guillotina, para regresar con su grupo. Eren y Armin ya han avanzado también. Uno, muerto en vida por las decepciones; otro, desesperado con un peso que jamás quiso en unos hombros inútiles para la lucha, y sin embargo, ambos listos, entregados a la humanidad.

Hanji entorna los ojos con decisión, al ver la determinación de esos niños. Sus ojos se deslizan al horizonte, el sol despuntando al fin en una uña naranja como muestra de que aún puede existir esperanza, que aunque el 'ser' conviva a su lado, puede desaparecer con el alba que supondría su victoria contra el mundo.

—Eren, Armin… ahora.

Ordena Hanji ajustándose los lentes y extendiendo el brazo en dirección a la planicie fuera de los muros. A su voz, dientes rompen la carne de una mano, mientras una fina navaja realiza el corte en el dedo anular de otra.

Todos al fin, consiguen abrir los ojos. La majestuosidad de los titanes envueltos en rayos que se elevan hasta el techo azul sobre sus cabezas.

« _Escúchame… yo soy el monstruo al que los hombres vivos matarían_ ».

Sombras nacen a la par de la luz, y miles de 'seres' elevan sus cantos con la frase que la condena, y Hanji los observa desfilar ante sus ojos como una procesión de demonios.

La verdad la abruma infinita en un solo segundo.

¿Aún si gana, la declaración maldita de miedo podrá ser acallada alguna vez?


End file.
